


Some Punch and A Little Push

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine does some holiday matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Punch and A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 24 of the [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**.](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/).

"Do you think it would be bad form to just hang mistletoe on everything?"

"I'm sure there are easier ways to get the job done, mate," Gwaine says amusedly, making a quick grab for his roommate's head before it can roll out of Gwaine's lap and go crashing to the floor.

Merlin had insisted that he was perfectly capable of handling Morgana's Christmas punch, only to promptly begin dancing around the apartment and bumping into almost every expensive thing that his ridiculously sharp elbows could get near. Gwaine hadn't managed to save the two crystal glasses from their horrible demise but he'd made a successful grab for Merlin before he could demolish the Christmas tree.

They're currently seated on one of Morgana's very expensive, very comfortable couches and Merlin's head is cradled in Gwaine's lap, where it had landed half an hour before when Merlin's neck could no longer hold it upright on his body.

"But how _else_ am I supposed to get him to snog me?"

Merlin is whining about Arthur now, which means he has no idea how drunk he is and will sorely regret it in the morning.

Gwaine can't wait.

"You know our dear princess is a bit dense," Gwaine says, "you have to take a more direct approach."

"Like what," Merlin asks, and Gwaine waits for him to wiggle himself around until he's peering up into Gwaine's face, looking for all the world like Gwaine is about to impart some sacred wisdom to him.

 _He'll thank me for this in the morning,_ Gwaine thinks. _Or he'll murder me in my bed._

"Well all you have to do," Gwaine says, adopting his most sage tone, "is snog him. Clear as day, that. No way to mix that signal up."

"That's it," Merlin asks, looking completely perplexed, like it never occurred to him to kiss Arthur first, which Gwaine knows is complete nonsense since Merlin had vowed quite vehemently the last time he was drunk to do exactly that and "damn the consequences."

"That's it," Gwaine says simply, "you can't go wrong."

And Merlin really can't. Gwaine has it on the best authority that Arthur is practically half in love with Merlin already.

Having Morgana for a girlfriend has many perks.

Just then, Arthur's laugh rings out across the room and Gwaine sees a sickeningly besotted expression cross Merlin's feature, followed swiftly by a calculating one when Arthur glances their way.

"Why the hell not," Merlin says, levering himself up off the couch. Gwaine reaches out to steady him before giving him a firm clap on the back that sends him stumbling forward.

Then he sits back to admire his work.

~FIN~


End file.
